Return of the champion redone
by 77Leto77
Summary: What happens when the pokemon league champion gets so good no one can beat him? Does he retire and give the title to one of the elite four? Or does he willingly lose to the next challanger without putting up a fight to get out of the job? Join Luke Cross, the current pokemon world champion and find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its Characters, i only have the story idea**

* * *

As a Charizard hit the floor of the ring the referee raised the red flag in his right hand. "Charizard is unable to battle. The victor and still remaining champion, Luke Cross!" He yelled as he pointed the flag at me and my Luxray. I yawned a bit as I recalled my Pokemon as did my opponent before he left for the Pokemon center.

"This makes seventy five wins and zero losses." I groaned as I left the ring for my house while the workers fixed the ring for my next challenger whenever he or she appeared. As I walked outside I called out my Flygon who had the same look as I had, bored. The only work she had gotten lately was taking us to and from our island home which was a five minute flight east of the Pokemon league tower.

It was a small island, just big enough to fit a log cabin house that served as my house these past few years. It wasn't much, a two floor home with two bedrooms and two bathrooms and an open kitchen in the back of the bottom floor and the living area in front of it that had a TV set, Xbox, PS3, and a Nintendo Wii. As we landed in front of the house I opened my mails box and grabbed today's paper.

I recalled my Flygon and made my way inside, plopping myself on the couch in front of the TV and opened up the newspaper and started to read. This had been my life for the past two years out of the five I had claimed the title of "Champion". A load of crap is what it was, there was nothing fun about being me. My Pokemon were easily the strongest and most powerful sure. But that just everything too easy, No one could knock out the weakest of my Pokemon. It was hard to believe I was saying this, but I had gotten too good. Sure being the leagues champion I made enough money to own this place, pay my bills, and all the other extra stuff I had. But it just felt like I was trapped, running in the same place for the past two years.

After finishing the newspaper I tossed it to the other side of the couch and flipped on the TV and watched the news. It was the same old boring news about me and my long hold on the Champion title and if there was anyone who could beat me before going over to the weather. I started to flip through the channels after that, too bored to do anything else, I didn't need to train, I was already the best.

I turned off the TV and stared at the ceiling, my mind wondering when the fun left my life. This brought up memories of when I first became a trainer, getting my first Pokemon on my thirteenth birthday. It was a Snivy, small and energetic like I was, looking back now we were the perfect match for teammates. We quickly made new friends, and a few enemies along the way, including the Pokemon on my team now.

As the memories flooded my mind a smile came onto my face, something I hadn't done in a long time. I could still remember the excitement I had when I battled an equally strong Pokemon and the determination I felt when I lost a battle to do better and win the rematch. I remembered how happy I was when I would capture a new Pokemon or when one of my Pokemon evolved. I remembered sleeping in a tent at night with my Pokemon around me when they were still small enough to fit in the tent.

Oh how I missed that life, not being unbeatable was a lot more fun than being unbeatable. How I wished I could relive those days, starting over from the beginning wouldn't be so bad. The idea stuck in my head became bigger and bigger as the day went on, eventually I started to wonder if I really could do it. I mean I was seriously thinking of using my vacation time to go restart my journey as a trainer. I had more than enough vacation days saved up over the past five years since I never used them and they were more than generous with the amount they gave me each year, about five months per year. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed up the League's main office.

"Hello Joy? It's Luke. I'm fine, listen; you know those vacation days I never used? Well I'm thinking of taking a break from being the champ… Well tell they get more time to train to beat me if they show up, I don't really care. The point is I need a break, you know get out of my boring routine… Yeah, every last day I have saved… Thanks Joy, I knew I could count on you. I'll see you in a bit then, thanks again." I finished and hung up and walked outside of my house. I called out all six Pokemon, Luxray, Flygon, Umbreon, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Serperior. All of them looked at each other and then at me with great confusion, the last time I had all of them out at the same time was when we took a team photo when I beat the old champ five years ago.

"Listen guys," I started. "I'm going to take a type of vacation for a while, so I figured you all couldn't be stuck inside your pokeballs until I got back. So you're all free to roam the house while I'm away, just don't make a mess of the place while I'm gone." I said as they began to speak to each other in the Pokemon tongue.

"But Luke," My Gardevoir spoke to me telepathically. "If you're on vacation, who will take over being the Champion?" she with concern in her voice.

"No one." I answered smiling. "Since I'm using my saved vacation days they don't accept challengers if they beat the elite four. I told Joy to tell them to take up the opportunity to train even more to get ready for the big battle with me." I told her smiling, she looked as though she was going to say something else but Luxray seemed to cut her off, talking to me, but all I heard was parts of his name being repeated. After he was finished I looked back to Gardevoir. "Translation please?" I asked.

"He says he wants to go along with you to make sure you aren't deserting us." She translated for me. I sighed; I knew very well why he thought that way and I couldn't exactly say no to him because of it.

"Alright Lux, you can come along I suppose." I gave in as my Luxray gave me a smile before I recalled him to his pokeball. And looked back at everyone else who were looking at me with smiles.

"Hey Luke," My Lucario's voice entered my head. "Where are you going anyways?" He asked me.

"Well I figured I'd go back to my home town and walked back to the league as if I was a new trainer again." I said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"Liar." Gardevoir said to me telepathically with a smirk, I always forgot she could read minds. "Don't worry, I'll keep your plans to myself, just make sure you bring us some new friends when you get back." She said smiling with a light giggle.

I sighed as I opened the front door and walked out as I tucked Luxray's pokeball in my right pocket. "Well I'm off then." He said just as Joy landed in front of the house on a Salamance. As I got on with her and we started to take off, everyone was waving goodbye and I smiled before waving back at them as Salamance took us in the direction of my hometown.

After a long flight back hometown I stretched as after getting off Salamance's back. I waved them goodbye as they took off and left me alone in the town. I took a deep breath, the smell of berry pies being cooked in old lady Rockafela's house made the air sweet like it always had been. My parent's house was locked with a sign that said "gone on vacation" hung on the door, like it always did this time of year. Mom and Dad always went on some romantic getaway this time of the year for their anniversary.

After going around and checking up on old friends I made my to the professors lab. I could remember on my thirteenth birthday waking up early and racing to the lab to get my first Pokemon. As I walked through the door I found the professor talking to two kinds, twins by the look of it, a girl and a boy. The two were looking at their options for starter Pokemon while the professor bragged about how he gave me my starter.

"You lair!" The twins said in unison. "The league champion caught his first Pokemon with his bare hands while he was exploring the wild!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, old man Cross said so himself!" The girl said right after her brother, this brought a laugh from the professor and a light chuckle from me, I knew my dad liked doting but this was the first I heard of this story. But the laughter died down as they seemed to take note of my presence.

"Who's he?" The young girl asked as she looked at me curiously. I was rather surprised that they didn't recognize me from knowing so much about me. I smiled a bit and decided to have a little fun with them.

"Oh no one in particular, just one of the professors assistances." I said with a light chuckle as I walked up to the group of three and looked at the professor. "I'm here to get another pokedex to fill up with info." I said smiling, I was just thankful that the professor played along with me by acting like I really was his assistance.

"Sure thing Luke," He said as he tried hard to keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Would you like a new starter too?" He asked jokingly, but I don't think he really expected me to be serious about this.

"Yeah, but I think I'll let these two pick their starters first then I'll pick." I said as I looked at the twins who were looking at me and the professor with a puzzled look. The professor motioned them to come with him as he brought out three pokeballs and called out each of the Pokemon inside, a Squirtle, a Treecko, and Chimchar all of which were males.

"These are the only three starters I have available at the moment so you all need to pick one of them to start your journey." He said smiling as the twins looked over the three Pokemon. The girl ended up picking the Treecko, and the boy picked the Chimchar, leaving me with the Squirtle. "And here are you new pokedexs, anytime you catch or see a new Pokemon these will give you details on that Pokémon's status and the moves it knows." The professor explained to the twins more than me as he gave us our pokedexs.

"Thank you professor!" The twins said as they played around with the pokedex and used it on their new Pokemon.

"So what do you plan to do now that you're officially Pokemon trainers?" The professor asked the twins.

"Well I want to battle with the Champion and beat him!" The boy said, I struggled to keep from laughing at him.

"And I want to become the best coordinator that has ever lived!" The girl said shortly after her brother.

"Hmm, well you both seem to have the determination to reach those goals." He said as he looked between the two of them before looking at me with a smirk, a smirk that said he was thinking of something I wasn't going to like. "Say Luke," he started. "Do you still have one of your other Pokemon with you? Maybe you can give them a taste of what a real battle is like." He said as the twins looked at me with pleading eyes. Despite how much I wanted to say no and get out of there I couldn't exactly lie to them, and I did kind of owe the professor for letting me restart my journey.

"Fine," I sighed heavily as the twins squealed in enjoyment.

"Excellent." The professor said grinning from ear to ear. "How about we have it out in the field behind the lab?" He said as he walked to the lab's back door and opened it up but was nearly run over by the twins and their Pokemon. I sighed knowing this would be a major drag. My Squirtle crossed his arms and started walking for the door as well as the professor recomposed himself and went out next, I soon followed.

The lab's field wasn't much, just about a fifty yard long and wide square of open grass covered ground with no trees. The professor acted as ref as he stood in the middle left of the field, sitting on the fence as he watched the twins and I get to our places on opposite side of the field. My Squirtle as down beside me and waited to see me in action with another Pokemon, as if he was deciding whether or not I was good enough to be his trainer.

The twins were watching me intently and with determination, as if studying me to learn from my moves. I was rather flattered to be honest, I've never been studied like this in battle before. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Luxray's pokeball and tossed it high in the air. After reaching the highest point in the air it opened up and light came out of it to the ground, forming Luxray's general shape. As the light dissipated my Luxray stood tall and proud before us. The twins were watching in amazement as my Luxray took a moment to look around and survey the area and the situation, but when he spotted the twins and their starters his head snapped strait to me and he began ranting, of course I couldn't understand him, but I had a good guess, he was mad because I was making him fight low level Pokemon.

"I know, I know but the professor asked me to and I kind of owe him." I said to him and he snorted at me before glancing at my Squirtle beside me who was watching him intently to study how strong he was, how well I had trained him. After grumbling to himself Luxray turned his attention back to the battle and glared at the twins Pokemon, using his intimidation to put fear into their hearts, and it worked from what I saw, Chimchar was shaking like crazy and Treecko nearly fell on his tail.

"Battle begin!" The professor shouted and the twins immediately shouted out commands.

"Treecko use pound!" "Chimchar use scratch!" The shouted to their Pokemon, and even though they didn't want to fight against my Luxray they did as told, Treecko ran straight for Luxray as fast as he could while Chimchar ran up and leaped at him, baring his claws to scratch him.

"Dodge." I said simply as Luxray merely jumped back, not seeming much like a dodge but what happened next caused me to chuckle a little. As Treecko kept charging he wasn't aware that Chimchar couldn't change his course while in midair and they were headed for a collision.

"Treecko look out!" The girl screamed too late as Chimchar land right on top of Treecko's head, causing them both to fall to the ground. Chimchar didn't get hurt that bad and immediately got up to help Treecko while trying to apologize. Treecko stumbled to his feet but was still going on strong and ready to fight. My Luxray chuckled a bit at the two of them.

"Luxray, give them a taste of your thunderbolt." I said as my Luxray began to glow a bit yellowish as he charged up the electricity in his body. The glow kept getting brighter and brighter until Luxray was almost consumed by the yellow light before he channeled it all to one point and shot a blast of electricity that hit the two Pokemon head on, causing both of them to shriek in pain as they were shocked horribly.

"Treecko!" "Chimchar!" the twins shouted as they ran to their Pokemon as the attack ended and they both hit the ground and fainted.

"Treecko and Chimchar are both unable to battle, the victor is Luke and Luxray." The professor said as he got off the fence and made his way to the twins and their Pokemon.

"You put up a good fight Treecko, get some rest." The girl said as she recalled her Treecko to his pokeball.

"You too Chimchar." The boy said as he recalled his Pokemon and both looked at me. As I recalled my Luxray and glanced down to Squirtle who was looking at me with a smile, I figured he liked the battle and display of power my Luxray showed. I pulled out the Squirtle's pokeball and glanced down at him.

"I look forward to training with you." I said smiling as he said his name and I recalled him and attached him to my belt that now had five empty spaces for pokeballs. I glanced over at the professor who was talking to the twins about taking care of their Pokemon by going to the Pokemon centers whenever they could and to use potions if they had any. "Well it was good to see you again professor, I'll be taking my leave now." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Luke!" I heard the girl call out to me so I stopped and turned to look at her and her brother.

"Will you, Will you take us as your students please!" The boy said in a voice that had both questioning and demanding. I had to admit, I was rather taken aback by their request, I had only meet them maybe twenty minutes ago and they already wanted to make me their teacher.

"Hmmm, now there's an idea." The professor said as he looked at me. "The best way to become the best is to learn from the best, and Luke is the best trainer I know of." He said smiling.

"But I mean, we just meet, I don't even know your names." I said since I really didn't like the idea of becoming a teacher for two new trainers. It would have spoiled my original plans for reliving my first journey.

"Please~~! We won't be any trouble and we'll be the best students ever please!" The girl said in a sympathetic voice as they advanced towards me. I could already tell even if I said no they'd be following me the whole time. That, and I thought the girl would start crying if I said no, and I hated the sound of crying.

"Fine." I finally gave in after about three more minutes of their begging. "But I'm telling you right now, don't look to me for answers on everything. Being a trainer should be a learn-as-you-go kind of thing." I told them as they both cheered happily before agreeing to everything I said. "By the way, I never got your names." I said as I looked at the two when they calmed down from being overly happy.

"My name's Chris." "And I'm Anna" they said. "We look forward to being your students Mr. Luke." They said together smiling at me.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

As sunlight creped in through threw the window of my old bed room and hit my face I groaned, covering my eyes with a pillow, not wanting to get up yet. Eventually though I sat up and stretched out a bit. I rubbed my eyes a bit as I shuffled out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower and brush my teeth. I had agreed with the twins to go with them on their journey and teach them all I knew about the Pokemon world and how to be great trainers. I remember telling them to meet me at the entrance to route one tomorrow morning, which was now today, and we'd head off when we were ready.

After I finished my shower and brushed my teeth I tossed on one of my old T-shirts that still fit me and a pair of cargo shorts and a black vest that had pockets on the inside to carry my pokeballs, potions, berries, and other things. After I was dressed I went down stairs where I had a bag made up the night before that held all my other stuff like clothes, a tent, sleeping bag, and everything else I would need to travel the routes again. I tossed it on my back and made my way out the door and locked it behind me with the spare key in the flower pot next to the door.

After leaving my old house I went to see the professor to thank him one last time before I set off to meet the twins. As I came to the entrance of route one I could see the twins sitting under a tree with their Pokemon sound asleep. With a sigh I walked over to them and pulled out one of my water bottles and splashed them with it, being carefully not to get Chimchar with any. As they both jumped to their feet from the coldness that hit them in the face the both gave me a cold glare, I laughed.

"That was cold you jerk!" Chris complained as he wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep." I said with a light chuckle as the two cleaned themselves up and recalled their Pokemon. After the twins tossed their backpacks on we began our journey down the route, if we moved without stopping we should reach the next town by sun down. But I planned to teach the twins the basics of battling, wild Pokemon encounters, capturing wild Pokemon, and all the other stuff a good trainer should know.

After about three hours worth of hiking I had found a clearing on the side of the main road and decided it was a good spot to stop and teach the twins some basic battle skills and what not.

"I suppose this could work." I muttered to myself as I lead the twins into the clearing which was about the size of a standard Pokemon battle court. I tossed my bag to the side and stretched my arms out, enjoying being freed of carrying all that weight on my back. "Okay you two, time for your first training lesson, call out your Pokemon." I told them as I pulled out Squirtle's pokeball and let him out as the twins did the same with their starters.

"Lesson one, Pokemon types." I said as I went on to give the twins the different types of Pokemon there were like fire, water, and grass and how some types were stronger against other, using our starters as an example. The lesson lasted maybe an hour, the twins were quick to learn and asked more questions than I could have asked. By the time the lesson was finished we were sitting cross legged on the ground with our Pokemon next to us.

As I got up I noticed some rustling in the bushes next to us and smirked as I told the twins to be quiet for a minute as I glanced at my Squirtle who was facing the bush, already catching on to what I had planned. "Use bubble." I told my Pokemon and he did just as commanded and began to blow bubbles at the rustling bush.

From the bush I could hear the wild Pokemon start to cry out its name either in surprise or pain. "Cu-Cubone!" I heard, smiling to myself since I had the upper hand in the fight. After my Squirtle had stopped firing bubbles at the bush the wild Cubone came out in a full charge head butt attack.

"Withdrawal." I said and my Squirtle went into its shell for protection as the Cubone slammed into it and sent him flying back like he kicked a soccer ball. Squirtle came out of his shell a little banged up but he was still going on strong. The Cubone was glaring at us as it held its bone club at the bottom with both hands like if it was a katana, which intrigued me and personally I thought was pretty cool looking.

"Alright kids, lesson two, how to capture a wild Pokemon." I said to the twins, not taking my eyes of Cubone as he stared us down, waiting for my next move. "Step one, find the Pokemon you want to capture, step two, weaken it and or knock it out." I said taking a spare pokeball out of my pocket and enlarging it. "Bubble once more Squirtle." I said as my Squirtle once again began blowing a vast number of bubbles straight at the Cubone.

The wild Pokemon raised his bone club and tried to block the incoming attack but was overcome by the vast number of bubbles and was slowly starting to lose ground and strength. "Now finish it with skull bash." I said as my Squirtle blew a last wave of bubbles and charged in right behind them. The Cubone was too concentrated on blocking the bubbles that he didn't notice my Pokemon getting below his guard and jumping head first into his stomach. The force of the attack was enough to make the Cubone drop his bone club and fall flat on his back.

"Step three, capture." I said as I hurled the spare pokeball in my hand at the Cubone, it hit him on the stomach and I could hear it groan before it was consumed by the red light and sucked into the ball. The ball fell to the ground and began to shake while the red light flickered on and off.

"What's happening?" I heard Anna asked from behind me.

"It's trying to get out." I answered before I heard the magical sound from the pokeball that said I successfully caught the Cubone.

"Is that it? That doesn't seem so hard." Chris said as he walked up with me to pick up the pokeball.

"Well it is sometimes, but I had the upper hand this time, Cubone is a ground type Pokemon so bubble was more effective than usual, if this had been any other type of Pokemon things would have probably turned out differently." I said as I looked over at my Squirtle with a smile. "You did well, get some rest for now." I said as I pulled out his pokeball and recalled him.

"So when can we try catching our first Pokemon?" Anna asked as she walked up to me as I used my pokedex on Cubone's ball to scan him for his moves and stats.

"Well that all depends on two things. One, when you find a Pokemon you want, and two, if you're able to capture it." I told her as I clipped Cubone's ball to my belt.

"Well then lets go searching for some right now!" Chris said with excitement and eagerness at the thought of catching his first Pokemon. I took a quick glance at my watch and found it was a quarter past noon.

"Well here's our choices: we can either A: make camp here, have lunch, and then go searching for Pokemon until dusk and then get up early tomorrow and make our way to the next town. Or B: have lunch now and book it to the next town and hope we find some Pokemon on the way. Your choice." I told them as the twins discussed it over themselves on what they wanted to do. When they both reached an agreement after a minute of discussing it I wasn't surprised by their choice.

"Option A." They said in unison. I smiled a bit and went over to my pack.

"Alright then, lets set up camp first before we do anything else." I told them as I pulled out my four person tent and the twins went and got theirs from their packs. For the most part they seemed to know how to set them up without my help, I was just more quick then them and finished about five minutes before they did.

As the twins kept working on their tents I went ahead and started making lunch. I had a small portable table to set all the cooking gear on, including the gas burner stovetop. I had Squirtle fill a bucket with water and set it on the burning stove to let the water boil and then put in some hotdogs, I also had buns and ketchup. As I cooked I found the twins had finished and were watching me set things up and how I was able to keep my pack organized enough to fit all this stuff in there.

When the food was just about ready I called out my new Cubone who was still a little banged up from the battle with my Squirtle. Me, being the overly prepared man I was, I had brought potions with me that the professor gave to me the other day. I kneed down to him and petted his head, telling him that it would sting at first but it would heal him, he nodded after saying his name and then closed his eyes so I could spray him. After tending to his last wound I petted him again and told him it was over, his eyes opened up only to close again as he smiled and probably said thanks, I couldn't tell, Gardevoir wasn't here to translate for me.

"You're welcome." I told him smiling as I petted him again just in time to notice the hotdogs pot starting to boil. I quickly shut the stove off and let the water simmer down before I pulled out the first hotdog. "Lunch's ready!" I called to the twins who were putting their bags and stuff in their tents.

"It's about time, I'm starving!" Chris said as he crawled out of his tent and was first in line of the two to get his food.

"When aren't you hungry Chris?" Anna teased as she and Treecko came out of her tent and came up behind Chris. I chuckled a bit at them, having been an only child I never really knew what it was like to have a sibling, but from what I saw from them it looked like fun.

"Alright you two save the bickering and teasing for later. Chris, call out Chimchar so he can eat with everyone else." I said as I called out my Squirtle who began to talk with Cubone, I figured they were trying to get to know each other now that they were going to be teammates. Chris called out his Chimchar, who yawned and stretched upon being let out, probably just waking up from a nap.

As the twins grabbed their buns and napkins I gave them each a hotdog to start with since we had to split the one package amongst the three of us. I was just about to fix me hotdog when I remembered that I hadn't let Luxray out from his ball yet. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled his ball out and let him out. He came out laying on his stomach, eyes still closed, a soft, somewhat deep purr coming from him as he stayed asleep for about a minute before he opened his eyes to see the others eating without him. He stood up and began to growl a bit before I placed a bowl in front of him filled with his favorite poke food.

"Aw come on, you think I'd forget about you like that?" I said smiling as I petted him, he snarled a bit before he went on to eating his food, I only chuckled at his toughness act. He may have acted tough but I knew him all too well to think he was all tough and no fluff. He may have looked and acted scary on the outside, but I knew inside he was softer then a marshmallow.

After the twins and I had finished eating I put away the cleaned dishes, Anna volunteering to help and I made a mental note to give Chris clean up duty after dinner. I would have liked to get going so the twins could catch their first wild Pokemon and we'd be done with it, but we soon found out that my Cubone was a slow eater, taking each food pellet and nibbling on it before popping it in his mouth, like he was making sure it wasn't poisoned or something. And Luxray also took his time to eat, but it wasn't like Cubone, he simply chewed a mouth full of pellets about fifty times before swallowing and going for more, which wouldn't take so long if he didn't chew so slowly.

"Does he always eat like that?" Chris asked, I assumed he meant Luxray.

"Sadly yes." I answered smiling as I glanced over at Luxray who was eating with the other Pokemon about five feet away from us. "He's been eating like that since I found him as a Shinx at the daycare past route five." I said, quickly covering my mouth, a bit too late, before I knew it I was being shocked by Luxray's thunderbolt. Chris and Anna jumped from their seats in surprise and fear of what was happening and why. Luxray was baring his fangs with a cold glare as the electric attack finished; I looked down sadly, knowing exactly what I did wrong.

The twins however along with the other Pokemon had taken up defensive positions in front of me, not they would do much against Luxray in a full on attack. Luxray only snarled and walked off into the bushes to cool his head and blow some steam. The twins quickly came over to me as well as my Squirtle and Cubone, Treecko and Chimchar not dropping their guard in case Luxray came up again.

"Are you okay Luke?" Anna asked as she helped me up since I had been knocked on my ass from the attack and lost feeling in my legs.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time this has happened." I said chuckling a little, the twins only gave me a puzzled look.

"Why'd he attack you out of the blue like that?" Chris asked as dusted myself off a bit.

"Well I just broke a promise I made with him a long time ago, so he got mad and shocked me for it." I told them as I began to stretch to get blood flowing in my body again.

"What promise?" Anna asked me as she got ready to listen to me intently, I glanced over to where Luxray had run off and decided he was probably far enough to the point he wouldn't hear me.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, but it'll be cutting into your time to find wild Pokemon to catch." I told them and they agreed and I began to tell them the tale of how I met my Luxray when he was just a Shinx.

_-Flashback-_

_It had been about a year since I started my Pokemon journey, my fourteenth birthday had just past, me and my four Pokemon at the time had a party that night to celebrate. It was me, my Kirlia, Eevee, Servine, and a newly evolved Lucario. We had camped out at the entrance to route five the night before so we could be the first down it and not have to deal with any trainers that would want to battle._

_After we had awoken we packed the tent and I recalled everyone to their pokeballs before I made my way down the route. After about an hour hike I had reached a densely forested area along the route, I kept my hands on my belt that held my Pokemon on it incase anything went a miss. But faster than I could react there was an explosion behind me, knocking me forward a few feet._

_When my face hit the ground I could hear the roars of an Ursaring behind me, and it seemed pretty pissed off about something. I tried the best I could to grab Lucario's ball since he was the strongest I had at the time, but when I turned I saw the Ursaring charging a hyper beam and he was aiming at me!_

_I jumped to my feet and began a mad sprint down the route, the Ursaring chasing after me, firing the hyper beam at me from behind. I was just thankful he sucked at aiming otherwise I would have been killed. As I kept running for what seemed like hours the Ursaring fired at me feet and the explosion was enough to send me flying through the air. As I came down I land on my leg and I could hear the bone snap under my weight. The pain seemed to have knocked me out cold, because the next thing I remember was opening my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling._

_I pulled myself up weakly and rested my back on the wall at the head of the bed I was now in, a hot towel that had gone cold falling in my lap. As I surveyed my surroundings I found I was in a small bedroom, the only thing in there beside the bed was a desk and the door. I also found out I shirtless and my pants were off, leaving me in my boxers. As I tried to move my leg I winced in pain, but I felt something was on my leg, I quickly lifted the covers to find it had been bandage and a cast had been put on it._

_Before I could do anything else I heard the door click open and I saw an elderly woman at the door with a bucket of steaming water in her hands. "Oh you're a wake now?" She said smiling warmly at me as she came in, the door closing behind her and she moved to the bedside._

"_Where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my head that was pounding from the blood flow changing direction._

"_You're in my house sonny; you may know it as the Pokemon daycare on route five?" She said smiling as she grabbed the towel in my lap and dunked it in the bucket of warm water._

"_Really? But I wasn't that far into route five when I was attacked. How did I get this far?" I asked since the daycare was about an hour's hike from where I last remembered being before the Ursaring attacked._

"_Well you can thank my husband for that. He was making his way back here on route five when he heard the commotion. He saw you getting attacked and saw you pass out and it wasn't like anyone would have left you out there to die like that, so he fended off the Ursaring with his own Pokemon and brought you here." She explained to me, I smiled a bit._

"_Thank you, I'm forever in your debt." I said as I gave a light bow and she smacked the now hot towel on my forehead._

"_You can thank us by healing properly; you won't be able to walk properly for another week or two. So stay here for the time being, we're more than happy to help those in need._

"_Well okay, but I really hate to be a burden." I told her softly._

"_It's no trouble at all, and don't worry about your Pokemon, their all out in the daycare field having fun, I'll let them come see you in a bit." She said smiling as she left the room with the hot bucket of water. I could only smile as I closed my eyes and rest up, I could use the break I guess._

_Over the course of a week my leg had healed enough for me to lightly walk on it in the cast. I even convinced the daycare couple to let me help with feeding the Pokemon in the daycare, I just didn't feel right not working for them to repay their kindness to me. My Pokemon seemed to be enjoying themselves since there were plenty of Pokemon to play with and they enjoyed not having to do training._

_One day after feeding everyone lunch I decided it would be a good time to go to the Daycare's mini lake that was for the water Pokemon, the natural beauty of the lake soothed me over and kept my mind off the pain in my leg. But when I got there I found that I wasn't the only one looking for solitude, I had found a small Shinx sitting by the water, sniffling and whining as I saw tear drops fall into the lake and make ripples in the water._

"_Hey, you okay?" I called out to him, he straightened up and wiped his face before turning at me and hissed as he got in defensive position. "Hey easy there tiger I'm not here t hurt you, I just want to sit by the lake for a little while." I told him smiling as I settled down by a tree near him, he seemed to drop his guard since I didn't make any moves to hurt him._

_As we sat there in awkward silence I decided I should start a conversation, but I needed my translator first. I reached on my belt and pulled out my Kirlia's pokeball and called her out, the sound of my Pokemon coming out was enough to scare the poor little guy to jump into the lake. I laughed a little and so did my Kirlia when he slowly crawled out of the water and shook himself dry. He hissed at us a bit and I shushed myself, Kirlia only being able to stay at a giggle._

"_Here," I started as I took of my shirt and looked at the little Shinx. "I can dry you off with this." I told him smiling, it's not like I carried if my shirt got wet anyways. He seemed a little hesitant at first but he slowly moved over to me and sat in my lap, being careful not to put weight on my hurt leg. As I began to dry him off I could hear him purring lightly at my touch, which made me smile since I never did anything like this before but it seemed I was doing good._

"_Kirlia, can you translate for me?" I asked, deciding now was a good time to talk to the little Shinx in my lap._

"_Of course master." Her voice echoed in my head and I sighed._

"_I told you my name is Luke." I said to here before looking down at the Shinx in my lap. "Why weren't eating with the others little one?" I asked as I felt the Shinx's muscles tighten up. He looked away from both of us and mumbled something in Pokemon tongue that I couldn't understand so I looked to my Kirlia for translation._

"_He said he just wanted to be alone." She told me I frowned a little._

"_So no one would see you crying?" I asked, weakly he nodded his head. "Why were you crying in the first place?" I asked and then unexpectedly I heard the Daycare ladies voice._

"_Because he's an abandoned child." She said as she walked over to us, I turned my head in surprise. "He was hatched here from his egg about a year ago. When the owner of his father and mother came back he asked us to raise him for a little while longer before he'd pick him up." She said with slight sorrow in her voice. "But it's been a whole year now and he still hasn't come back and our policy states if a year passes and a Pokemon is not picked up they relinquish ownership of them and they are put up for adoption." She said softly as the Shinx in my lap nuzzled against me as he began to cry again._

_I frowned a bit as I petted him to comfort him as cried into my shirt. I thought for a good long minute before smiling to myself as I picked up the small Shinx up in my hands and held him up. "You know what, How about you come with me?" I suggested smiling happily as the Shinx's crying subsided a bit and gave me a puzzled look. "Come on, I have plenty of Pokemon for you to make friends with and I'm sure they'd love to have you come with us." I told him happily as I brought him down to where he was at head height with me._

_The small cat like Pokémon's eyes had grown wide in disbelief at what I just said and honestly I couldn't blame him. I had just meet him and I hadn't seen how he could hold himself in battle, but I didn't care, I could train him to be the strongest there was. With a happy cry of his name I knew he agreed and he jumped out of my hands and onto me, his paws latching onto my shoulder as he gave me a hug to the best of his ability. The Daycare lady had a smile on her face and she excused herself to get the paperwork for the adoption started and Shinx's pokeball._

_-End Flashback-_

"I see. So Luxray is still sensitive about being abandoned after all this time." Anna said softly as she now held Treecko in her lap.

"That pretty much sums it up. I made a promise never to mention anything about it again, as far as he's concerned I hatched him from the egg myself." I told her as I drank a bit of water from my bottle.

"What about the trainer who left him there?" Chris asked me, I smirked.

"About a year later, after I had adopted Luxray as a Shinx, we ran into him on route seven. We battled. Luxray defeated his entire team of six Pokemon all by himself." I said proudly since I could never forget how good it felt to show up that jackass.

"All by himself?" Anna nearly shouted in surprise.

"And that's not even the best part. Turns out he abandoned him because he thought he was too small and weak to be used for Pokemon battles." I said with a slight laugh at how ironic it still was to me. A few minutes later Luxray had come back to the camp site now that he had cooled his head a bit and was less angry with me. He walked up to me and licked my hand lightly, his way of trying to say sorry, I only smiled and petted him. "Well I did break a promise after all, not like I didn't deserve it." I told him and he said his name happily as he moved his head into my hand.

"Not to interrupt a touching moment Luke. But I do think you promised to take us out on a hunt for wild Pokemon." Chris said softly, I sighed knowing he was right. I recalled my Pokemon and stood up, having sat down to tell the story, and stretched out, trying to loosen my now stiff muscles.

"Alright, let's get this over with quickly." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed a map and compass from my bag so we could find our way back to camp.

**Enjoy what you're reading? Let me know in a review, or make suggestion for future chapters!^^**


End file.
